deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikazilla/Tier List
To simply things on this wiki, I suggest a Tier List. I doubt it will be official, but it's fun to talk about. It's easy to say that a Goomba < a person < Batman < Spiderman < Iron Man < Godzilla; but this wiki has wank for those too absurd to analyse precisely. This is my suggestion however in grouping the 'top tiers'. Also I will not base this on specifically defensive abilities or speed; otherwise Caribou from One Piece or QuickSilver from Marvel would be on par with say Galactus and that doesn't make sense. I will be looking at overall traits; though destructive potential will also be mentioned. Planetary/Cosmic Threat (yet Defeatable) Broly (and other DBZ characters) These guys can destroy planets, which are the largest tangible things in the universe. Sometimes they go a step further and destroy suns, black holes and galaxies. Either way, their power is so massive that it's extremely difficult to measure. However these characters can still be overpowered surprisingly. DBZ is infamous for having planet destroyers yet also have a tier-list clearly stating that even planet destroyers like Frieza (1st form) is weak relatively speaking. Potentially Infinite/ Universal / Multiversal (yet Defeatable) (Either Current or Future) Goku, Omni-King, Gurren Lagann, World Breaker Hulk, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Imperiex These characters have a trait about them that implies they could reach (either eventually or temporarily) a state of near infinite power or are so powerful that they are wrecking the universe. Hulk and Green Lantern (and maybe Gurren Lagann too) fluxuate due to their emotions but have no official limit to their power (other than fatigue). Then you have DBS characters, who are implied and sometimes shown to be universal yet still maintain the DBZ concept of a tier list and the idea that anyone can be defeated. Truly Infinite or Unmatched The Wicked Avatar, Post Crisis Superman, Asriel Dreemurr, Saitama, Squirrel Girl, Chuck Norris These characters are physically so powerful that only someone their equal stands a chance against them. Superman rarely shows this due to his restraint, but conceptually he is supposed to be overpowered and the 'perfect' hero; so yes he's on par with Saitama (deal with it). Infact, only 'Evil Supermen' (Like Bizzaro, Ultraman, Doomsday and Cyborg Superman just to name a few) have managed to match Superman in power without using weakness exploitation (Superman with kryptonite) or a gimmick (Asriel with the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP). Realistically, these guys shouldn't be defeatable by conventional means. However, unconventional means do exist... OP Ability (ignoring the latter Tiers) Yubel - Terror Incarnate, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons This does not necessarily mean an instakill ability like Avada Kedavra because Lord Voldemort is still defeatable and the Avada Kedavra has many counters within the Harry Potter series: rather it's a trait that makes the character impossible to fight against or defeat. Granted, there are ways to get around this, but conventionally this ability MUST be avoided: otherwise victory is unlikely. Yubel is invincible (in a normal battle) and can destroy her opponent. Also these abilities need to work without fail to classify for this tier. That's why Android 19's energy absorption and Buu's chocolate beam/absorption powers are not on this list: they cannot guarantee victory against a significantly superior opponent (Vegeta for 19, Vegito for Buu). Evolver/Adaptor/Copier Doomsday (fully evolved), The Fury https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fury_(Marvel_Comics), A.M.A.Z.O (Justice League the animated series) https://youtu.be/UOFjIRiihXc These guys just 'evolve' to face whatever threat they face. Their mortality is irrelevant when they gain immunity to any attack before facing a true death. What's more: they can 'evolve' offensively as well: attacking and harming otherwise invincible opponents (hence why Doomsday could defeat Raidant, who is made of energy. Or Superman who is indestructible: he 'evolved' to bypass that). If allowed to evolve, almost nothing can defeat them. Side note: this can also include those who can copy abilities perfectly, instantly and permanently and thus use multiple powers plus their enemy's powers to overwhelm the enemy. I'm not including Parasite (DC) or Rogue (Xmen) in this tier because their copy abilities have weaknesses, time limits and require some time to fully 'download' the powers. I'm also ignoring The Wicked Avatar because he cannot copy effects: only stats. I am also not mentioning Darwin the Xmen character because his adaptation has limitations in its magnitude. For instance; he adapted against the Hulk by gaining the ability to absorb radiation: but the magnitude of this ability was too low to affect the Hulk significantly. Reality Warper Mister Mxyzptlk, Discord, Mad Jim Jaspers, Thanos (with IG), Genie However when it comes to variety; Reality Warpers dominate. Simply put; they can maintain invincibility, disable their enemy's powers, and erase their opponents from reality. These characters are so OP that they get a bit cocky and sometimes have an exploitable weakness. However in a serious fight, they should be able to defeat anything just by wishing it. For the record: I'm looking at characters that warp the universe, not just themself. For instance, Pinkie Pie is clearly not the same kind of reality warper as Discord: she can't blanket her town with chocolate rain or deform animals or perform true magic. Other 4th wall breakers don't count. Also the reality warping must be absolute: hence why Sans is not included as his powers has limits. Beyond Infinite Pre Crisis Superman https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11116/111166158/4783513-3494433-9225710433-27769.jpg, Yugi's asspull https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80fbdQBwbO4 This... just doesn't make any sense even when clearly stated. Instant Win Horakthy, the Creator God of Light, Exodia, Literal God? This isn't the same as Saitama, because Saitama is just physically powerful: he will lose against these guys. The Instant Win wins the duel automatically; ignoring the power of their opponent, ignoring any potential counters, ignoring EVERYTHING. THEY ARE HERE: THEY WIN: PERIOD. Category:Blog posts